Containment Unit Monitor
The Containment Unit MonitorThe Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume One Disc Five, "Xmas Marks the Spot" Storyboard p. 89. CPT Holdings, Inc. Line reads: "Busters are already at Containment Unit Monitor - Ray looks into monitor as Egon walks in." (also known as Containment MonitorThe Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume One Disc Five, "Xmas Marks the Spot" Storyboard p. 128. CPT Holdings, Inc. Action/ reads: "Janine and Slimer are at Containment Monitor behind a protective iron wall." is a monitoring device used by the Ghostbusters to look into the Containment Unit's universe. History The Containment Unit Monitor is located in the basement and soon after in Egon Spengler's laboratory in the Firehouse.Straczynski, J. Michael (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume One Disc Five, "When Halloween Was Forever" Storyboard p. 107. CPT Holdings, Inc. Line reads: "Action/--Containment Unit Monitor." Janine Melnitz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Xmas Marks the Spot" (1986) (DVD ts. 16:10-16:15). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "Come on Slimer, let's watch on the monitor upstairs." When looking inside via a scope, the person can make visual confirmation of specific entities or track them through a schematic of the universe. The Ghostbusters wanted to see Samhain's reaction to being deposited into the Containment Unit. To their amazement, Samhain was not irate and was seated. Egon surmised he was waiting for the next time he would be freed. Janine Melnitz used it to monitor Egon Spengler as he ventured into the universe to extract the Ghosts of Christmas. Trivia *On page 13 of Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #4, there are two on-canon references to the Containment Unit Monitor: **In panel 2, a grab of the Containment Unit Monitor appears on a screen **In panel 4, another grab of the Containment Unit Monitor appears on the console. *On page 11 of Ghostbusters 101 #1, in panel 1, the Monitor makes a non-canon cameo on the console of the Interspatial Teleportation Unit. *On page 17 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7, in panel 1, the Containment Unit Monitor makes a non-canon cameo on the console by Zoe. *On page 13 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8, in panel 1, in front of Zoe is the Containment Unit Monitor makes a non-canon cameo on the panel. *On page 5 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4, in panel 5, the Containment Unit Monitor makes a non-canon cameo on the console. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"When Halloween Was Forever" *"Xmas Marks the Spot" References Gallery Primary Canon ContainmentUnitMonitor04.jpg|As seen in "When Halloween Was Forever" ContainmentUnitMonitor05.jpg|As seen in "When Halloween Was Forever" ContainmentUnitMonitor02.jpg|Location in Egon's lab in "Xmas Marks the Spot" ContainmentUnitMonitor03.jpg|Janine uses monitor in "Xmas Marks the Spot" ContainmentUnitMonitor06.jpg|As seen in "Xmas Marks the Spot" ContainmentUnitMonitor07.jpg|As seen in "Xmas Marks the Spot" ContainmentUnitMonitor08.jpg|As seen in "Xmas Marks the Spot" ContainmentUnitMonitor09.jpg|As seen in "Xmas Marks the Spot" Secondary Canon ContainmentUnitAnimatedGetRealIssue4-1.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #4 ContainmentUnitAnimatedGetRealIssue4-2.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Get Real Issue #4 InterspatialTeleportationUnit20.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters 101 #1 KylieGriffinIDW78.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters 101 #1 Category:Equipment Category:RGB Equipment